<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Распад by Dugout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630910">Распад</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dugout/pseuds/Dugout'>Dugout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>E&amp;H Replace!AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edna &amp; Harvey (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dugout/pseuds/Dugout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда даже гениальному Альбриху Зосту приходиться разочаровываться в своих действиях.<br/>Спин-офф к фанфику "Не сдавайся, Конрад!", действие происходит в replace!au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>E&amp;H Replace!AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Распад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Доктор, вам очень не понравятся последние новости.</p><p>— Что случилось? — Зост остановился.</p><p>Санитар молчал, явно нервничал. Заговорил он лишь когда Зост жестом подбодрил его.</p><p>— Волтер… Он… У него снова серьёзное ухудшение.</p><p>— Ясно, — Зосту не составило труда придать себе хмурый вид. — Я взгляну на него.</p><p>— Не стоит, — неожиданно резко возразил санитар, – понимаете… он…</p><p>— Я должен на него взглянуть, — Зост всегда добавлял в голос глубины, если хотел звучать как преданный долгу врачеватель.</p><p>— Хорошо….</p><p>Немного глубины — и ему готовы доверить любую жизнь.</p><p>На счёт «ухудшения» Волтера Зост не беспокоился. Напротив, это было прекрасной новостью. Волтер – самый вдохновляющий пример из всех его настоящих пациентов. Лишь недавно он был пьянчугой-стариком, настолько мерзким, что люди при виде него переходили на другую сторону улицы. Но сейчас он стоит прямо и смотрит ясно. Тембр его голоса изменился, манера речи тоже - он излучает харизму. Пьёт лишь вино, больничная туника смотрится на нём, как тога. Всё, что Волтеру понадобилось для этого преображения – начать считать себя богом.</p><p>О каком ухудшении можно тут говорить? Зост специально не дал санитару рассказать подробностей, не терпелось своими глазами увидеть, что ещё выдумал старик. Может, он придумал новый язык и начал сочинять на нём своё священное писание? Или утвердился в себе настолько, что стал требовать приносить ему человеческие жертвы?</p><p>После пары инцидентов с другими пациентами Волтера поселили в одиночной палате. Пришлось немного постараться, чтобы заманить его туда: завесить окно и лампы драпировкой, накрыть стол скатертью, поставить на него хэллоуинскую миску для конфет (священную чашу). Божество должно обитать в храме, и Волтер с этим согласился.</p><p>Когда перед Зостом отперли дверь, он шагнул в мягкий таинственный полумрак.</p><p>— Приветствую, Волтерус.</p><p>— Приветствую.</p><p>Волтерус восседал на стуле рядом со своим алтарём. Высокий, поздоровевший от регулярного больничного питания, с густой бородой и седой гривой волос. Его жёлтые глаза словно горели изнутри, излучая обжигающий электрический свет.</p><p>Эти две шаровые молнии устремились на Зоста, и он невольно вспомнил прежний взгляд старика. Как он сидел, мутно глядя перед собой, и шмакал в свою сальную бороду спутанные угрозы. Кем бы он стал, если бы его начали «лечить»? Алкоголиком-рецидивистом? Нет, это Зост не стал его подавлять, это он помог ему вырваться, превратиться из жалкого отброса в гордое божество.</p><p>— Можешь сесть, — благосклонно позволил Волтерус.</p><p>Зост с улыбкой принял предложение и опустился на койку. Вдруг его носа коснулся неприятный запах. Пахло тошнотворно, канализацией. Неужели эти бараны забыли вынести божественный горшок? От досады и отвращения Зост скривился.</p><p>— Я вижу, тебя тревожит что-то?</p><p>Верно видит. Невольно прикрыв ладонью рот с носом, Зост затаил дыхание и мысленно рассыпался в проклятиях. Это точно тот новенький раздолбай! Он у него получит!</p><p>Волтерус тем временем встал со своего трона и задумчиво прошелся из одного края палаты в другой. Поглаживал бороду - явно принимал какое-то решение. Вдруг, остановившись, он торжественно сжал руку в кулак.</p><p>— Ты самый верный из моих служителей, — вынес он свой приговор, — самый рьяный в познании моего учения. Я разгоню твои тревоги своим благословлением. Да!</p><p>Решительно подойдя к столу, Волтер поднял чашу и шагнул с ней к кровати. Запах канализации усилился, и Зоста поразила страшная догадка.</p><p>Не успел он даже встать, как бог, сверкая золотыми глазами, воскликнул:</p><p>— Прими священные дары от тела моего! — и снял с чаши крышку прямо перед его лицом.</p><p>Зоста скрутил рвотный позыв. Усилием он сдержал себя, зажав рот ладонью.</p><p>— Ну же, прими! — И Волтер снова подтолкнул чашу. Он начинал гневаться. — Не смей презирать дары господа!</p><p>Вонь со всей силой ударила по лицу. Зост отшатнулся, за спиной спружинила стена, на плечи свалилась одна из драпировок.</p><p>— Охрана!— едва успел рявкнуть он прежде, чем сумасшедший снова набросился на него.</p><p>В руках Волтера была безумная сила, а лицо уродливо застыло в гневной гримасе. Неподвижное, бессмысленное, как идея парализовавшая его мозг, только глаза горели мёртвым электрическим светом.</p><p>Омерзение переполнило Зоста, и он оттолкнул психа так, что тот отлетел прямо в руки санитаров. Мир поплыл, начал расшатываться из стороны в сторону. Всё исчезло, кроме Волтера, рычащего: «Вы не смеете! Вы недостойны!», пытающегося спрятать под туникой содержимое чаши, размазывая его всё сильнее.</p><p>Тошнота подступила прямо к горлу. Прозвучал голос доктора Штейн, невероятно отчётливо, словно слова выбивались по слогам.</p><p>Фиксация. На фекалиях. Признак. Серьёз. Ной. Дег. Ра. Да. Ци. И. Шшшш...</p><p>Шумела вода. Мир ещё покачивало, поэтому Зост крепко сжимал пальцами края раковины. В туалете не было никого, кроме него. Лампы не горели, только через окно падал прямоугольник света от фонаря. Вода смывала остатки рвоты. Зост прополоскал рот несколько раз, закрыл кран и поднял взгляд на зеркало.</p><p>Человек в отражении с его мокрым подбородком, упавшими на лицо волосами и отчаяньем в глазах выглядел очень кисло – как привкус, оставшийся на основании языка.</p><p>Неужели он и правда в отчаянии?</p><p>Зост думал, на его глазах раскрывается огромный потенциал, но на самом деле обманывался игрой разлагающегося рассудка. Ему так нравился этот старик! Общаясь с ним, он был оракулом и пророком. Работая над ним, он становился боготворцем, высшим демиургом.</p><p>Зост поднял палец и направил его на жалкого человека в зеркале.</p><p>— Где ты ошибся? Почему наши действия привели к распаду психики?</p><p>Отражение смотрело тупым бессмысленным взглядом. Он не знает!</p><p>— Это всё твои препараты, да? — Зост со злостью ударил пальцем по стеклянной поверхности. — Ты слишком его поощрял. Ты проворонил начало старческой деменции.</p><p>Это теперь… просто животное.</p><p>Позор.</p><p>Надо исправлять.</p><p>Зост выпрямился, поправил волосы. Развернувшись вполоборота, человек в зеркале стал точь-в-точь как его фотографии с конференций — достойное лицо, серьёзный, умный взгляд. Это болезненно подстегнуло.</p><p>— Для начала томография. Если подтвердиться деменция, то либо терапия ингибиторами ГМГ-КоА редуктазы, либо гуперзин А. Раз уж дело серьёзное, можно будет использовать даже АЭМ-28.</p><p>Зост говорил вслух, словно уже отдавал кому-то указания. Твёрдое звучание своего голоса ему нравилось, и он чувствовал себя всё лучше.</p><p>— Если же побочка от моих, то будет сложнее. Сначала курс анионообменными смолами, потом нужно что-то компенсирующее и переработать старую формулу. В этот раз придётся на ком-нибудь протестировать, — Зост цокнул, — давненько этого не приходилось делать. Ну а если проблему можно решить без фармакологии…</p><p>Он даже не стал продолжать. Для него это труда не составит. Он найдёт очаг этой воспаленной идеи и выкорчует её начисто. Не совсем его профиль, конечно, но в случае затруднений можно обратиться к классической психиатрии. Уж здесь-то её запас «мудростей» наконец будет полезен. На лице человека в зеркале появилась презрительная улыбка.</p><p>Этой же ночью Зост достал свои старые записи, и уже утром обездвиженного ремнями Волтера везли к ближайшей больнице с томографом.</p><p>Однако дни шли, варианты отпадали один за другим, а состояние больного не улучшалось. Его туалетное поведение становилось всё более патологичным, следить за ним было всё сложнее. Когда Зост приходил в палату для очередного сеанса, по складкам драпировок ползали мухи.</p><p>Конечно, это всё можно было бы сгладить, прописав Волтеру настоящие успокоительные. Нейролептики, нормотипики — они бы спустили старика с небес на землю. Он бы забыл о своей одержимости, забыл, что заставляло его чувствовать себя бессмертным. О, он вернулся бы к более нормальным интересам, потому что его заторможенный сонный мозг был бы неспособен на что-то большее!</p><p>Доктор Зост ненавидел успокоительные всей душой. Все эти люди, врачи, вспоминают сейчас о лоботомии с презрением, когда на деле — ха-ха! — занимаются тем же самым. Его даже грызло злое любопытство: насколько сложно убедить одного из них, что она была не так уж и плоха?</p><p>Лишь тем, кому не давали спать скрытые камеры или муравьи под кожей, Зост, скрипя зубами, назначал нейролептики. В остальном он полагался на честные методы: беседы, психоанализ и стимуляция мозга.</p><p>Однако сознание Волтера словно огородилось глухой стеной. Раньше Волтер находил ответ даже на самые провокационные вопросы. Теперь же вскидывал руку и басил со злой гримасой: «Замолкни смертный, или я поражу твой нечестивый язык». Раньше его «откровения» были кладезем мыслей от тайн вселенной до загадок истории. Теперь он изрекал что-то из школьной программы: «Температура, по сути, это скорость движения молекул», и считал, что большего разум человека не постигнет.</p><p>Пациент деградировал на глазах, а Зост всё бился об эту стену. Бессилие и отсутствие контроля остро напоминали дни студенчества, когда лишь с крохами знаний он должен был разобраться в каше симптомов, причин и признаков, а в затылок впивались взгляды настоящих врачей, психиатров, которые-то всё-то понимают, в любой момент готовы захлопнуть капкан, и стоит сделать неверный шаг…</p><p>Не радовали больше и другие перспективные пациенты. Теперь Зост видел то намёки на будущую депрессию, то опасность развития мании. Разочаровывала даже Эдна Конрад – никаких новых идей, одни пересказы серий дурного мультика про мальчика-ниндзя. Чего стоит бурная фантазия, если эта идиотка не может её применить, теряется в картинках телевизора?</p><p>Зост захлопнул папку с историей болезни и откинулся в кресло так, что руки повисли по бокам, как плети. Тяжелым взглядом он уставился на поверхность чёрного дискового телефона. В ней отражалось пространство кабинета, такое маленькое и тесное, словно глубокий вечер за окнами стиснул его в ладонях. Теплый желтый свет ламп усыплял с нежностью хлороформа.</p><p>Тяжелая железная трель резанула тишину. Зост сжал зубы. Не поднимаясь, он протянул одну руку и поднёс трубку к уху.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, доктор Зост? Это Фридрих Коэн, я освободился. Вы хотели посоветоваться?</p><p>Конечно, он хотел. Просто не мог дождаться. Просто алкал совета от этого светила науки.</p><p>Но какой у Зоста оставался выход, если он зашёл в тупик?! Если этот унизительный разговор избавит его от груза, то он готов был это перенести.</p><p>— Да, я присылал вам бумаги по факсу. Мой пациент Волтер Мерхер, он меня беспокоит. — Зост талантливый и заботливый врач. Ради благосостояния больного он готов смирить гордость и обратиться к коллегам. — Всё нет улучшений. Вы специализируетесь на расстройствах пожилых, может, заметите, что я упускаю.</p><p>— О, вот как? Конечно, сейчас, только взгляну ещё разок.</p><p>Некоторое время в телефоне слышалось лишь шуршание бумаги. Наконец, Коэн снова заговорил.</p><p>— Боюсь вас огорчить, но, по-моему, это не тот случай, когда важны упущенные детали. Усильте успокоительные.</p><p>— Простите? — едва выдавил Зост, с усилием подавив вспышку гнева.</p><p>— Я понимаю, ваш перфекционизм чурается такого подхода. Но ведь и вы понимаете. Когда у человека рак, онкологи не исследуют отдельно каждую метастазу. Они назначают комплексное лечение. Так и сейчас.</p><p>— Ясно, — Зост через силу расслабил горло и заставил голос звучать тише и печальнее. — Благодарю.</p><p>— О, не стоит. Спокойной вам ночи.</p><p>Послышались гудки.</p><p>Звяк! — полетела на место трубка. Зост сжал пальцами переносицу и болезненно поморщился. Злая мысль, как змея, тихо и невесомо проникла в череп.</p><p>«При Марселе такого не было».</p><p>При Марселе ни один пациент не докатывался до того, чтобы мазать стены своими испражнениями! У него люди годами сидели в психушке, блекли, тускнели, но оставались способны себя обслуживать. Так почему Зост не может разобраться с одной единственной ошибкой?!</p><p>Может, избавиться уже от него?</p><p>Зоста окатило холодом, и он обнаружил, что стоит у открытого окна.</p><p>Нет.</p><p>Нет. Нет. Нет.</p><p>Он спешно закрыл его, повернул ручку. Задёрнул штору.</p><p>От пациентов нельзя избавляться. Так поступают только те, кто не может выдерживать фрустрацию. Зост может. Да.</p><p>Разве хочет он уничтожить свою работу, как истеричная шестилетка, рвущая неудачный рисунок? Нет.</p><p>Нет, солнце, нельзя так делать! Ну и что, что у этого дедушки получились такие тупые бездушные глаза? Руки у него конечно уродливые, с бесформенными, крючковатыми и грязными пальцами, да и работать с материалами нужно было аккуратнее, но разве это повод ТРАВИТЬ ЕГО МУСКАРИНОМ?!</p><p>Слишком большое искушение. Всё ещё теребя край шторы, Зост решил — надо перекрыть себе возможность манипулировать с лекарствами Волтера. Так будет проще.</p><p>Ткань штор была тяжелой и гладкой.</p><p>Зост вышел из клиники, натягивая пальто. Шерстяное: тяжёлое и фактурное.</p><p>Дома он съел остатки завтрака и лёг в постель. Простыня оказалась лёгкой и шершавой.</p><p>Закрыл глаза. Куртка, которой он избавился от ротховского священника, была гладкой и лёгкой.</p><p>Она больше всего похожа на драпировки в палате Волтера. Все ведь поверят, что он сам удавился?</p><p>На следующий день Зост серьёзно обсудил опасность самоубийства.</p><p>— Ему всё труднее оправдывать свою божественную сущность. Боюсь, скоро настанет момент, когда он не сможет врать даже себе. Это лишит его воли к жизни. Нужно принять меры.</p><p>И вот Волтер в смирительной рубашке, неистово кричал, пока со стен палаты снимали украшения.</p><p>Помогло это ненадолго.</p><p>Волтер перестал есть сам. Он вообще почти перестал шевелиться — только сидел на кровати в позе идола, да говорил время от времени какую-нибудь чушь.</p><p>Прислонившись к косяку двери, Зост смотрел, как божка кормили с ложечки, а еда жирными рыжими струйками стекала по бороде. У больничных ложек такие острые края. При желании можно вскрыть артерию.</p><p>— Он стал совсем плох. Нужен постоянный охранник.</p><p>Теперь были отрезаны все пути. Даже немного стыдно, что пришлось зайти так далеко из-за каких-то импульсивных порывов.</p><p>Зост стоял у стола в своём кабинете, собирался взять книгу из шкафа, когда снова застыл, прокручивая в голове виды палаты. Внутри всё абсолютно безопасно, только мягкие стены и кровать, ничего подходящего для самоубийства. Конечно, подходящий инструмент можно и принести, доказать, что Волтер сам его припрятал, но теперь охранник всё проверяет, не получится. К тому же, он быстро заметит, что пациент мёртв. Доступа к медикаментам больше нет, незаметно не отравить. Определённо, все пути отрезаны.<br/>
</p><p>Однако призрак какой-то тревожной мысли всё раздражал сознание. И он определённо был связан с книгой «Человек, Бог и бессмертие» Джеймса Фрезера. Зост прошёлся вдоль полки взглядом, ища её, и тут вздрогнул, как от удара тока. В стеклянной дверце отражалось лицо Горация. Тело само, чисто рефлекторно, обернулось, и Зост облегчённо выдохнул.</p><p>— Альфред! Ты меня напугал. Разве можно заходить без стука?</p><p>Юноша потупил глаза.</p><p>— Простите.</p><p>Зост опёрся о стол, оглядел Альфреда с ног до головы.</p><p>— Заметно ты вырос. И что же, позволь спросить, ты тут делаешь?</p><p>— Матиас заставил приехать.</p><p>Эдна всегда называла юного Марсела жабой, но сейчас он скорее был лягушкой, которой вытянули её нелепо длинные ноги: чуть ли не готовый препарат. Зоста забавляла мысль, что это существо собирается стать доктором.</p><p>— Он правильно сделал. Давай, присядь. Расскажи, как твоя учёба.</p><p>— С ней всё хорошо, — скованно выдал Альфред, опускаясь в кресло. Место для пациентов ему явно было не по душе. — По биологии я первый в классе. По химии отстаю, но я над этим работаю.</p><p>— А как у тебя с гуманитарными предметами?</p><p>— С гуманитарными? — удивлённо переспросил он.</p><p>— Да. Это тоже важно для будущего психиатра. Мы работаем с разумом, а ты ведь представляешь, какое влияние наша культура оказывает на разум, — Зост снова обернулся к шкафу, глядя на книгу Фрезера. — Политические учения, сказки, архетипы, ты удивишься, насколько глубоко они в нас сидят. Лезть с человеческую голову, не разбираясь в них — мало пользы. Как ты будешь лечить фанатика, если даже не знаешь, во что он верит? Культура и единичный ум, конечно, несоразмерны, но связаны чрезвычайно крепко. Понимаешь о чём я?</p><p>За спиной молчали. Внезапно Альфред заговорил с неожиданным для него воодушевлением:</p><p>— Да! Я только что слышал от другого доктора, он рассказал мне о вашем больном… Эээм, Мерхене?</p><p>Черт.</p><p>— Мерхере, — холодно поправил Зост. — И отучайся от слова «больной». Профессионально говорить «пациент».</p><p>— О, хорошо. Так вот. Ваш пациент, господин Мерхер. У него ведь бредовая идея, мания? Он считал себя богом? И чем хуже ему становилось, тем примитивнее становилось его «божество».</p><p>Зост молчал. Альфред, видимо, посчитал это требованием пояснений.</p><p>— Ну, сначала он вёл себя как безначальный творец, потом вроде древнегреческого бога, потом как идол, а теперь вообще как пантеистическое божество. И одновременно его идея о «творении» из осмысленного творчества всё больше всё больше превращалась в физиологический процесс. Ужасно, — с искренним ужасом сказал он.</p><p>А потом поднял голову, и Зост снова увидел в отражении лицо Горация.</p><p>— Просто ужасно, — до странного взросло прозвучал голос юноши.</p><p>Бух! Дверь палаты открылась, издав тяжёлый гулкий звук.</p><p>— Спасибо, — бросил охраннику Зост и вошёл.</p><p>Больше не было полумрака, только нормальный, стерильный, соответствующий всем нормам свет. Не было стола, стула — больной в них больше не нуждался. Только эмалированное судно и кровать.</p><p>Волтер лежал там. Теперь даже не божок, просто слегка одушевлённая материя, производящая углекислый газ и отходы. И ведь он не парализован, не в кататонии, он всё ещё способен осознавать себя и окружение. Но сам делает из себя… Это.</p><p>— Здравствуй Волтерус, — Зост присел на край кровати, но Волтер не пошевелился. — Узнаёшь ли ты меня? Я твой оракул и хранитель тайн, Альбрих. Я спрашиваю это, потому что сам тебя не узнаю. Мне памятны откровения Волтеруса, его мудрые речи. А ты помнишь, как создал вселенную и человечество? Помнишь, как поражал и властвовал? Помнишь, как жил среди людей?</p><p>Зост резко наклонился к лежащему, изображая скорбный порыв.</p><p>— Это ведь из-за них ты потерял своё могущество? Они осквернили твои дары, они разрушили твои алтари. Ты создал их, имел волю над ними, а они тебя предали, когда ты был милостив к ним больше всего. Я сам предал тебя. Но теперь я здесь, чтобы воззвать к тебе, — он распрямился. — Волтерус, это не конец! Ты вскоре восстанешь и вернёшься в полной славе.</p><p>Дыхание Волтера замедлилось, и зрачки медленно обратились в сторону Зоста.</p><p>— Разве не было это уже сотни, тысячи раз? Ты бесследно исчезал, а затем возвращался. Когда ты был Осирисом, Сит изрубил тебя на куски, но ты восстал и вернулся на трон. Когда ты был Телепину, сон сковывал тебя, но ты просыпался. Когда ты был Иисусом, тебя распяли, и ты воскрес. Ты был Митру, ты был Адонисом, ты был Таммузом, — жестикулируя, Зост поднялся на ноги.</p><p>Образ мёртвого бога был в его голове так ярок, что кровь застучала по вискам.</p><p>— Даже законы мира повторяют твою суть: солнце исчезает и появляется, природа замирает осенью и оживает весной. Ты восстанешь.</p><p>Волтер смотрел на него неотрывно, и впервые за долгое время Зост увидел в электрических глазах осмысленность.</p><p>— Нужно лишь умереть. Я помогу тебе убить себя. Не нужно будет даже вставать с постели.</p><p>Внезапно рука больного вцепилась в рукав Зоста. Волтер приподнял голову, и на его лице отразилось совсем не божественное отчаяние.</p><p>— Я… не хочу. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Зост взглянул на его сухую, грязную кисть.</p><p>— Это необходимо. Ты должен сделать это, Волтерус. Ты же бог.</p><p>Волтер судорожно разжал пальцы и, сглотнув, уставился на потолок. Затем произнёс так же тихо и хрипло:</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>«Бух! Бух!» — стучала по вискам кровь.</p><p>— Ты проглотишь свой язык. Я объясню как.</p><p>Выходя из палаты, Зост бросил заранее подготовленную фразу:</p><p>— Следите за ним внимательнее. У меня дурное предчувствие на его счёт, – и зашагал прочь по коридору.</p><p>Сначала Зост не чувствовал ничего, кроме ударов крови. Но с каждым шагом всё сильнее накатывала эйфория. Он позволил себе улыбнуться, ведь ощущение бесконечного облегчения и счастья разрывало его, как когда-то в Ротхофе. Воздух словно наполнился энергией, исчезла тревога, и ноги едва ощущали пол. Шагать было так легко!</p><p>Вдруг нога Зоста не встретила опоры, и он чуть не полетел вниз. Его удержали чьи-то руки.</p><p>— Осторожно, тут лужа.</p><p>Это была доктор Штейн. Волосы как всегда собраны, очки сверкают, только костюм непривычный — траурный.</p><p>— А, да, да…</p><p>Зост поднял ногу, и переступил через лужу в сырой, кладбищенской земле. Он ошалело огляделся, словно только сейчас осознал, где находится. Конечно, на похоронах. Впереди шёл священник, люди из бюро ритуальных услуг уже ставили на подпорки дешёвый гроб. Удивительно неподходящая погода стояла — ясное весеннее солнце, чириканье птиц. Может, это так отвлекло от очевидного факта: в открытом гробу лежал Волтер.</p><p>Борода частично скрывала трупные пятна и синюшность кожи. Немного навели марафет похоронщики. Однако тело было мёртвым, зубодробительно мёртвым.</p><p>Священник раскрыл книгу в руках, начал говорить о чём-то. Его слова дребезжали в ушах Зоста белым шумом: он не мог оторвать взгляда от предмета в гробу.</p><p>Только при звуке своего имени он вздрогнул и сосредоточился.</p><p>— Доктор Зост? А вы хотите что-нибудь сказать?</p><p>Зост поднял взгляд и посмотрел на людей. Похороны определённо были немноголюдные: священник, Штейн, и маленькая женщина с усталым презрительным лицом — единственная явившаяся родственница.</p><p>Слова сорвались с губ тяжелыми крупными каплями.<br/>
</p><p>— Я совершил ошибку.</p><p>Все молчали.</p><p>— Было столько возможностей… помочь, осветить этот разум. А его теперь нет. Разве это не самое страшное зрелище? Представьте себе ужас человека, который думал, что он свободен и всемогущ, но однажды открыл глаза, а пред ним квартира, заваленная бутылками, или изгаженная больничная палата. Я должен был не допустить этого.</p><p>— Зост, — Штейн даже положила ему руку на плечо, — вы сделали всё возможное, чтобы вылечить и уберечь его. Не корите себя.</p><p>Зост взглянул на неё безнадёжно. Вылечить? Уберечь? Боже, неужели сострадание — это первое, что приходит им всем в голову?</p><p>Похороны были настолько же коротки настолько, насколько и дешевы. Ждать, пока могильщики закопают яму, никто не остался.</p><p>Уже на подходе к парковке Зоста догнала маленькая женщина. Из-за короткой стрижки было заметно, что она даже не сняла ради траура большие броские серьги.</p><p>— Доооктор! Я хотела поблагодарить вас за то, что вы присмотрели за дядей в его последние дни. Право, вы лучшее, что могло произойти с этим старым психом. Не переживайте особо из-за него, он точно был не из тех, кто просыпался после запоя и сожалел. Он всегда был таким: слишком жалкий, чтобы нормально работать, слишком жалкий, чтобы вовремя перестать пить… слишком жалкий, чтобы удержать свою крышу на месте.</p><p>Она тяжело вздохнула, а Зоста вдруг больно кольнуло. Неприятные, как иглы, воспоминания заворошились в голове. Увидев, что доктор помрачнел, женщина стушевалась и поспешила исчезнуть, но Зосту это не помогло. Он так хорошо помнил этот запах старого дерева, старого здания, гладкую поверхность длинных столов. Его преподавателя с красивым и подвижным лицом, перешёптывания других студентов.</p><p>— Разумеется, Зост, разумеется, пациенты тоже люди. Я даже не говорю, что они чем-то хуже нас и не имеют права на свободу.</p><p>У него жестокие и насмешливые глаза, но слова всегда этичные.</p><p>— Но они душевно больные. Их возможности не расширенны, а ограничены. Глядя на истории о гениальных социопатах очень просто забыть, что большинство из них не смогли закончить среднюю школу из-за нестабильной психики. Не выдерживая фрустрацию, не получая удовольствия и поддержку от человеческих отношений, они живут несчастной жизнью, выполняя примитивную и тяжёлую работу. Поэтому, мой дорогой, свобода заключается в норме.</p><p>— Но ведь отклонение от нормы бывает и в сторону более высоких успехов.</p><p>Все взгляды собираются на нём.</p><p>— Вроде успехов такого эксцентричного молодого человека, как вы? Поверьте, это только благодаря тому, что вы здоровы.</p><p>И насмешливые глаза смотрят слишком проницательно.</p><p>Зост залез рукой в волосы, вдохнул сырой воздух и направился к машине. Словно заевшая пластинка, образы прошлого всё повторялись и снова повторялись, мучительно царапая граммофонной иглой одно и то же место. Он буквально рухнул на сидение и, лишь бы заглушить пластинку, врубил радио. Завизжала электрогитара. Зост поморщился, переключил станцию. Диско. Пойдёт.</p><p>Постепенно правда помогало, огромная аудитория в воспоминаниях затмилась образом сверкающего танцпола. Когда зазвучала знакомая мелодия, Зост даже начал настукивать на руле ритм.</p><p>There's not a soul out there, no one to hear my prayer…</p><p>Ключ. Передача. Газ.</p><p>Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!</p><p>Нужно ехать в Ротхоф. Да, Ротхоф всегда помогает.</p><p>В считанные минуты Зост оказался за пределами города, и начал гнать по трассе, набирая предельную скорость. Если музыка выбивала ненужные мысли из головы, то ветер уносил их далеко прочь. Переключив в пути ещё пару станций, Зост наткнулся на ту, где играли хиты его юности, и неизбежно накатила ностальгия.</p><p>На подъезде к Ротхофу она только усилилась. Знакомые виды, знакомые улицы. Зост припарковался около церкви и попытался ещё немного послушать музыку. Его настроение только-только начало улучшаться.</p><p>— Твое поведение пугает её, разве ты не понимаешь? Собственная мать тебя боится.</p><p>— Эта дура и прививок боится.</p><p>Зост знал, что не может помнить тот разговор дословно, но в Ротхофе он всплывал в памяти чрезвычайно легко. Разумеется, отличался от настоящего, но разве есть разница, какими нелепыми обвинениями бросался тогда этот лицемер?</p><p>— Твои идеи нездоровы! Ты наверное думаешь, будто преодолеваешь границу, которую боится «серая масса». Возомнил себя Наполеоном! Но посмотри на свои поступки! О, они куда красноречивей говорят о твоих идеях, чем любые мои слова.</p><p>Главный смысл в том, чтобы вспоминать, как ему пришлось заткнуться. Зост выключил музыку, вышел из машины и прикрыл глаза, облокотившись на кладбищенскую ограду. Вот ваш желанный поступок, падре! Ну, что же вы притихли, почему не отвечаете?!</p><p>Обычно это вызывало в Зосте воодушевление, рассеивало сомнения. Любой, любой из всех них — беспомощен там, жалок, не способен выдержать хоть какое-то противостояние. Их руки без толку мельтешат, их дыхание им не подвластно, и их безжизненное тело — вот и всё, что осталось.</p><p>Однако сейчас эти образы вместо торжественных стали какими-то мерзкими, уродливыми. Да что же такое! Зост, словно повинуясь неведомой силе, стремительно зашагал сквозь кладбище, на пустырь. Немного поддержки, разве он так много просит?!</p><p>Весенняя слякоть была невыносима, земля чавкала с каждым шагом, туфли мгновенно пришли в неприглядный вид. Воняло болотом. Сжав зубы, Зост шёл дальше, к одинокому дереву. Он и сам казался себе наркоманом, но вся его душа просто хотела оказаться там, встать сверху и наконец-то почувствовать прежнюю уверенность.</p><p>Зост перевёл дыхание у дерева, потом обошёл его по кругу. Ничего. НИЧЕГО!</p><p>А на что ты надеялся? Думал, мысль о том, что ты ходишь поверх разлагающихся останков человека, тебя вдохновит? Нравиться представлять, как ты сделал из живого разума вонючее червивое мясо?!</p><p>Да ты просто такой же копрофил.</p><p>Некоторое время Зост стоял не в силах пошевелиться, только дышал тошнотворным болотом.</p><p>Псих. Ёбаный псих.</p><p>Пора бы возвращаться туда, где ты и должен быть — в психушку.</p><p>Он добрёл до машины, бессильно поскоблил об асфальт ноги и рухнул внутрь. Назад он ехал с выкрученной на максимум музыкой, но это уже не помогало. Ощущение того, что гениальный доктор Зост остался на ротховском пустыре, только усиливалось.</p><p>Да, теперь он тоже зарыт там под грузом топкой земли. Это скоро стало совсем очевидно. Разве мог тот Зост так сдать позиции? Что могло заставить его так ужасно отупеть?</p><p>То, что было для Зоста простой ежедневной задачей, вдруг превратилось в испытание, то, что было испытанием, стало непреодолимой преградой. Он не мог сосредоточиться, раздражение от работы наступало так быстро, что он не успевал ничего сделать. «Чем ты стал?» - постоянно всплывало в голове, но собраться с силами никак не помогало. И мысль, тревожно-заманчивая мысль, о том, чтобы бросить всё и заняться чем-то гораздо более ПРОСТЫМ и УДВОЛЕТВОРИТЕЛЬНЫМ, постоянно напоминала о себе. Ком проблем только рос.</p><p>Но больше всего над ним тяготела стопка личных дел, лежащая в запертом ящике его стола. Он чувствовал к ним физическое отторжение, каждая строчка его личных записей стягивала горло, как удавка.</p><p>Ключник сидел за столом, пытался вникнуть в детали одного из них. Это было необходимо и срочно, последний шанс решить: оставить пациента у себя или срочно заметать следы, чтобы передать другому. Но это было невыносимо, эта каша, чёртова каша, почему он должен этим заниматься? Почему это висит над ним?!</p><p>Внезапно даже для самого себя Ключник вырвал один из листов, дважды разорвал напополам, с усилием скомкал и закинул в угол. Потом скинул на пол телефон, выдернул из стола ящик и судорожно вытряхнул содержимое. Но этого всё ещё было мало, поэтому от тяжёлого пинка на пол рухнул громоздкий стул.</p><p>Ключник остановился, переводя дыхание. Нога пульсировала болью. Запустив в волосы пальцы, он сел на поваленный стул.</p><p>Голова была пуста. Абсолютно.</p><p>Потом в ней появился образ: Гораций, стоящий рядом со столом и презрительно наблюдающий за этой истерикой. Губа искривилась, обнажила крупные травоядные зубы, в которых зажата трубка. Почему-то он представился совсем постаревшим, таким, каким он был бы сейчас.</p><p>— Жалкое зрелище, — сказал бы он.</p><p>Ключник отчётливо услышал эту интонацию. Сухую, бесстрастную, диссонирующую со сквозящим от Горация отвращением.</p><p>— Ты успокоился?</p><p>Очевидным ответом было бы отнять от головы одну из рук и зажать все пальцы, кроме среднего.</p><p>— Я подожду.</p><p>Некоторое время они стояли в тишине. Гораций даже опёрся о край стола, флегматично пуская дым.</p><p>— Ты ведь, наконец, осознаёшь, что нездоров? Понимаешь, что дошёл до состояния, когда теряешь последний контроль?</p><p>Ключник болезненно выдохнул, завалился на бок, и халат, как всегда, съехал с плеча.</p><p>— Начни ты лечиться раньше, то отделался бы меньшей кровью. А то, как ребёнок, прятал ото всех занозу, пока дело не дошло до воспаления.</p><p>Ключник услышал, как что-то с тихим стуком кладётся на пол рядом с ним. Он скосил взгляд. Пузырёк с таблетками.</p><p>— Тебе следует начать принимать их уже сейчас.</p><p>Ключник поднял пузырёк, поднёс к глазам. И хоть он уже знал, что там будет написано, при чтении не смог удержать оскал.</p><p>— Да, успокоительные. Неприятно, я понимаю. Но тебе следует радоваться, что ты хотя бы можешь их получать.</p><p>Рука мелко затряслась от бессильной злобы, однако Марсел спокойно выдохнул и добавил:</p><p>— Не у всех, знаешь ли, есть такая роскошь.</p><p>Табачный дым пощипывал нос. Ключник несколько раз перекинул пузырёк из руки в руку, и уже замахнулся, чтобы отшвырнуть его от себя, как вдруг открыл, вытряхнул на ладонь таблетку и с трудом проглотил.</p><p>Эффект начал проявляться через положенный срок. Гневливость и раздражение снизились, беспокойство отступило, ненужные мысли задохнулись. Образцовая работа по корректировке характера. Кинологи могут только позавидовать. Особенно угнетало то, что изменения Ключник замечал как бы пост-фактум, будто со стороны. Что-то меняло его под свой вкус, не спрашивая разрешения. И хотя он знал, что происходит это по его воле, диссоциация продолжала давить на мозг.</p><p>Не замедлили себя проявить и побочные эффекты: сонливость, заторможенность. В голове словно болталась еле тёплая вода. Но, всё же, это не лишало способности работать подчистую, как было до этого.</p><p>Ключнику казалось, он живёт в толще студня. Бесцветного, вязкого, слегка отдающего рыбой. Внутри студня было беззвучно и сонно, но однажды, кто-то внезапно проткнул его вилкой.</p><p>— Мы поймали её.</p><p>Ключник оторвал взгляд от пасмурного неба и посмотрел, кто пришёл. Заряд удивления его слегка взбодрил: охрана лечебницы чуть ли не в полном составе ввалилась к нему в кабинет, выставив впереди себя, как трофей, Эдну Конрад. Та была одета несколько… экстравагантно. Практически до самой головы она была замотана в большую скатерть, снаружи обвязанную несколькими оборотами веревки. Это делало её похожей то ли на сосиску в тесте, то ли на вязанку колбасы.</p><p>Ключник протёр глаза, но картина не изменилась. Тогда он механически начал прятать все бумаги, на которых можно было увидеть его почерк. Закончив, он произнёс:</p><p>— Хорошо, оставьте нас. Я с ней поговорю.</p><p>— Вы уверены?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Он понятия не имел, что происходит.</p><p>Эдну усадили в кресло, и охранники один за другим, удалились. Последним, не отводя с Эдны злого взгляда, ушёл взъерошенный Шизель.</p><p>— Итак, что произошло? — наконец смог обратиться к беглянке Ключник.</p><p>— Вы как будто не знаете… — пробормотала она сердито.</p><p>— Мне интересен твой взгляд на ситуацию.</p><p>Эдна взглянула исподлобья, оценивающе осмотрела доктора и поджала губы. Какие бы там шестерёнки и мартышки с тарелками не работали в её голове, она решила заговорить.</p><p>— В общем, я думала о Технике Соблазнения.</p><p>Ключник вяло припоминал: кажется, это связано с тем мультиком про ниндзя и голыми девицами.</p><p>— Это могло показаться шуткой, но если взглянуть на это поглубже, разве нам не открывается правда? Всё это время она была рядом, но мы об этом даже не думали. — Глаза Эдны загорелись огнём. — У каждого из нас есть абсолютное оружие, которое никому ничем не отнять. Нагота!</p><p>Ключник снова посмотрел на её наряд, сопоставил факты, и откинулся в кресло. Он удерживал улыбку, но от этого улыбаться хотелось лишь сильней. Эдна тоже откинулась в кресло. Судя по всему, ей хотелось жестикулировать, но верёвка несколько ограничивала свободу рук. Поэтому ей оставалось лишь качаться всем телом, как и положено сосиске.</p><p>— Я сняла рубашку и позвала Шизеля. «Герр Шизель», сказала я ему, «произошла печальная неприятность». «Если это опять твои шуточки!..» — передразнила она его голос. — «Нет-нет, всё серьёзно! Дело в том, что у меня забрали грязную одежду, но чистую не принесли». «Не может быть!», вы бы слышали его голос. «Если не веришь, открой заслонку и посмотри»!</p><p>Эдна хихикнула.</p><p>— Он так засопел! Минут пять за дверью было только злое сопение и звуки маленьких шажочков.</p><p>— Будто у клетки с медвежонком? — уточнил Ключник.</p><p>— Да! — она энергично закивала. — Думаете, он заглянул? Не тут-то было! Даже когда он открыл дверь, чтобы отдать мне новый комплект, то зажмурил глаза и прикрыл рукой. Тут-то он и попался! Знаете, как называется вещь, которой связывают карликов?</p><p>Ключник приподнял брови.</p><p>— Лили-путы!</p><p>Они оба прыснули.</p><p>— Небольшая шутка, — пояснила Эдна и продолжила повесть. — Я использовала свою рубашку. Его было не сложно одолеть, особенно после того, как он попробовал открыть глаза. Чтобы Эдна Конрад блефовала? Да никогда! Так я стала Неуловимой Эдной! Тот новенький? Он сам от меня убегал! Пузырь? Поднимал взгляд и становился, как вкопанный! Я была как хищница, за пределами их зрения. Шух! Шух! Почти собрала абордажный крюк! Но тут, пока я искала в мусорке последние детали, подкралась та леди и набросила на меня простыню. Бум! Меня связали, и вот я здесь.</p><p>Зост сочувственно покачал головой. Однако почувствовал практически отческую необходимость пожурить её.</p><p>— Повеселилась ты, конечно, на славу, принцесса. Но всё же, пытаться сбежать… Снова… Было чрезвычайно глупо.</p><p>— Не преувеличивайте, по сравнению с моим рекордом по глупости — это был поступок достойный оксфордского профессора.</p><p>— Не отходи от темы. Ты знаешь, тут, под врачебным присмотром, ты получаешь для себя всё самое лучшее.</p><p>Эдна помрачнела.</p><p>— Ты расстраиваешь меня. Не успеваю я вытащить тебя из одиночки, как ты снова там оказываешься. Мне бы правда хотелось, чтобы ты имела свободу перемещения по лечебнице.</p><p>Она молчала. Это можно было бы принять на стыд, но Зост видел, читал по лицу, что ей есть, что сказать. Это зажгло в нём интерес.</p><p>— В конце концов, — он прищурился, — подумай о своём отце.</p><p>Конрад сразу стиснула зубы. Желваки так и проступили на худых щёках.</p><p>— Приятно ему будет услышать, что ты здесь учудила? Он столько работает ради твоего содержания и благополучия…</p><p>— Ему было бы приятно услышать, что главный псих этой больницы больше не удерживает тут его дочь!</p><p>Зост замер, будто эти слова его оглушили. А на лице Эдны всего лишь за долю секунды злость сменилась испугом. Она дёрнулась, словно хотела зажать рот руками, но не смогла, да и поздно уже было.</p><p>Где он мог просчитаться? Так бездарно спалиться? Как этой девчонке снова удалось обойти его? Она не должна ничего помнить!</p><p>Зост почувствовал возбуждение мыслей, как от прилива адреналина. Был ли он зол? Совсем чуточку. Гораздо сильнее он был заинтригован.</p><p>— Вот как.</p><p>Он поднялся из-за стола и медленно обошёл кресло, становясь сзади. Положил руки на спинку, слегка наклонился:</p><p>— Что заставляет тебя так думать?</p><p>Эдна не повернулась к нему, только глядела перед собой стальным взглядом. Осторожно Зост взял одну из прядок её волос, что упала прямо на лицо, и заправил за ухо.</p><p>— А, принцесса?</p><p>Эдна не выдержала, отшатнулась и, наконец, посмотрела на Зоста безумными глазами:</p><p>— А иначе, почему я тут уже почти десять лет? Почему я не помню того, что помнят другие? Почему я чувствую, что моя еда отравлена? Даже игрушки знают, что это ты. У тебя есть главный ключ! Это ты всё контролируешь!</p><p>— И почему ты думаешь, что это плохо?</p><p>Воцарилась тишина.</p><p>Зост отпустил кресло и вернулся за стол.</p><p>— Ведь я тебе не враг. Я готов бороться за тебя. И не так, как это делают другие, сами решая, что тебе нужно, а сообразно твоим, нашим идеалам. Мир, который ты можешь создать тут, гораздо лучше, чем тот, что находится снаружи. Тебе так не терпится озаботиться поиском жилплощади? Получением образования? Поиском приличной работы пять через два?</p><p>Несчастное лицо Эдны скривилось.</p><p>— Ты… Ты же бросил это всё…</p><p>Новый ошеломляющий укол. Она заметила это после — скольких? — трёх, четырёх обычных встреч в рамках сеансов. Чёрт возьми, её мозги — как губка, не одной извилины, но способны улавливать информацию буквально из воздуха. Невероятная девчонка!</p><p>— Возможно. К счастью, на моём пути встретилась профессиональная убийца Марселов.</p><p>— Что?.. — ошарашено произнесла девушка.</p><p>— Халгор! Мы закончили! — крикнул Зост, и в следующую секунду Эдну подняли на ноги.</p><p>— Что? Нет! Нет! — она попыталась вырваться, но эти попытки легко пресекли.</p><p>Когда Халгор повёл её к двери, она обернулась к Зосту со слезящимися от злости глазами.</p><p>— Я выберусь отсюда! Выберусь отсюда рано или поздно, клянусь! Вот увидишь!</p><p>Когда крики стихли, Зост ещё некоторое время так и сидел за столом в тишине. Нет, нужно что-нибудь включить. Он подошёл к проигрывателю, достал с полки пластинку и запустил песню. В первую же секунду застучал энергичный ритм, завыли духовые, ударил драйвовый вокал. Такой песней можно было запитать целый район. Где-то с минуту Зост слушал её и постукивая в такт пальцем. Настроение становилось всё лучше.</p><p>Будто в ритме танца он подошёл к столу, достал свой пузырёк с таблетками, и метким движением запустил далеко в окно. Довольно ухмыльнулся — пузырёк приземлился прямо в кусты, и рухнул на свой стул, откинув голову. Песня всё играла и играла, а комната кружила вокруг в бешеном танце.</p><p>Чёрт возьми, Конрад! Невероятная девчонка!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>